


Drabble Challenges

by Sensue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Challenges, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e12 Faith, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensue/pseuds/Sensue
Summary: Each chapter is 100 characters (or double drabble) with a snippet / scene depending on the word of the week. Each is angst-filled and focuses on the Winchester family.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 6
Collections: Supernatural Drabble





	1. Rule 1: Don't trust anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns early on the first rule of hunting.

The children were sleeping. If he had believed in God, he would've thanked him for that fact. They were safe.

It would only take a dozen steps to the bedroom for him to be with them.

"John, please," Kate begged. "We're worried about you."

Mike stepped in front of his wife, protective. "John, you need to stop this madness. Mary's gone." Mike saw his friend flinch and knew the words hit home.

John snarled at the police officers and social worker blocking the doorway. He thought that they were his friends. They'd been the first people he'd shared all of his happy news with: the engagement, wedding plans, baby announcements…

The police officers had their hands on their weapons—noticing his tension.

Mentally, he plotted the next course of action. Forcing himself to relax, he put a semi-smile on his face. "You're right, Kate. I need help." Turning towards the social worker, he said, "If you have the time, I can be at your office in an hour. I just have to wake the kids."

The officers relaxed; Mike and Kate looked happy.

None of them had any idea that it would be the last time they saw John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Flinch  
> Word Count: 200


	2. Almost Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean almost dies of hypothermia.

The cold seeped through the thin layers of clothing and soaked clear to the bone. He'd long since stopped shivering… a bad sign, he remembered.

He'd forgotten everything. It was strange, disconnected. A voice called out to him, familiar hands held him and protected him.

Soon, he began to feel again and the voice started to make sense. "Dad?" He whispered, surprised to feel warm liquid drip on their entwined fingers.

The crying abruptly stopped, and he heard a ragged gasp, "Thank God, Dean. I thought I'd lost you."

A smile appeared, "Don't you know, Dad? I'd never leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Soaked  
> Word Count: 100


	3. Baskin Robins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is ill; Sam tries to make him feel better. Hurt/Comfort

Dean was becoming dehydrated. He refused to eat anything, hoping to keep the nausea at bay. Sam forced electrolyte drinks down his throat, wincing when it quickly came back up.

His older brother slept on the dirty motel bathroom floor along with the bugs that had crawled through the cracks of the walls, escaping the cold winter.

Sam was ready to suggest a hospital stay… Dean would need IV fluids soon, when a thought came to him.

He touched Dean's shoulder, "I'll be right back." Dean barely responded, just lifted his head and blinked at him.

Twenty minutes later he returned, a logoed plastic cup in hand.

"Dean," he said quietly, "Try this." He propped his brother against his chest, letting his head rest against his shoulder, then he slipped the thick red straw in his mouth. Dean sucked it weakly, wincing as the sugar flooded his taste buds.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled. It was obvious that Dean liked it. He was trying to sip some more of the smoothie, happy that didn't make a return appearance. "It's a smoothie – Peachy-Keen."

Dean turned his head until he was able to look into his brother's eyes. "Thanks."

"Welcome…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word: Keen  
> Word Count: 200


	4. Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gives up; Dean won't let him.

"I can't do this!" With a huff, Sam threw the book to the coffee table and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Dean just watched, tucking his head down to his chest, disappointed.

John emerged from the shadows; Dean didn't startle, he'd known that he was there, watching.

"Are you going to let him just quit, Dean? Is that the Winchester way?" John taunted his son.

Dean turned on his heels, perfect military manner. "No, sir." With that, he marched into Sam's room and started the lesson again.

"Spell thermometer," Dean ordered.

Sam huffed but followed orders. "T-H-E-R-M-O-M-E-T-E-R. Thermometer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Thermometer  
> Word Count: 102


	5. Bored, now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's bored.

"I'm bored." It came out a whine.

Click

[Chanting] Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! On today's show, we have transvestites and the men who love them.

Click

In local news today, a heroic seven-year-old saves a life. Find out how at 11:00 pm.

Click

I told yuse! Yuse my baby daddy! I told yuse! You da whore! [Kick punch scream.]

Click

You have to stop being the victim in all this and take some responsibility for your own actions. You're enabling your abuser. Why haven't you just left him?  
– But I love him, Dr. Phil.

"Dean?"

Click

"What? It's Dr. Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Local  
> Word Count: 101


	6. Cop Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't like cop shows.

Sam walked into the motel room, back from the store. Immediately, his nonchalance twisted to annoyance. "Did you finish researching?"

His brother gave him the finger; face practically pressed against the glass of the television screen. Dean jumped up screaming, "Shit! Watch out! A drip of rat poison landed on that pie!"

As the actor bit into the poisoned apple pie, Dean grunted and beat his fists against his thighs. "Stupid idiot! Now you're going to die a horribly painful death."

"Dean, I thought you hated procedural cop shows."

"I do! But, when they start poisoning pie - it's personal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Drip.   
> Word Count: 100.


	7. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't know who his brother is anymore.

They say laughter is contagious.

I'd never heard anyone laugh like that before…

Crazy.

I put my hands up slowly, trying to subconsciously steady the unstable man before me. "Easy, brother…"

A quick duck saved him from the glass; "You're not my brother anymore!"

"Dean, it's me. I promise."

"No," the older man shook his head, "you're not him."

Slowly, Sam inched towards his brother.

"It'll be okay." Gently, he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dean made a squeaking sound as the air was squeezed out of his lungs.

Sam smiled, dropping Dean's body to the ground. "I lied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Steady  
> Word Count: 100


	8. Ditchin' Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunt waits for no one, no matter how sick they are.

He ached. His entire body, even his hair. The spinning room didn't help either. For a moment, he thought about crying out for help... but there wasn't enough energy in him to get the words out.

The bed shifted under him, causing him to feel lightheaded. A touch on his forehead jarred him.

"Hey, dude. I'm going out."

His throat was raw, "You ditchin' me?"

The older man rubbed his jaw, "You'll be alright. Your brother's here. This hunt can't wait. People are going to die if I don't stop it."

"I'll be ok. Take him with you; it's dangerous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Ditch  
> Word Count: 100


	9. Graze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is hurt.

"It was just a graze," he panted as he felt the blood running down his shoulder.

His shaking hand pressed harder against the wound, gritting his teeth as he tried to get the blood to stop.

Pain made the world turn grey and when he opened his eyes, he wasn't where he remembered.

The scent of alcohol was the first indication that he was in a hospital.

He opened his eyes to see his brother's puffy eyes staring at him.

"What the hell were you thinking, man?" Sam was angry. "You almost bled to death."

"It was just a graze..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Graze  
> Count: 100


	10. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt!Dean. Just read it! Too short to summarize. But lots of angst.

Sam stared at his brother's broken form lying on top of the bedspread. Bobby had already tried to administer first aid; the result of which ended in Dean physically lashing out at the man they called family.

So, Sam just waited for the adrenaline pumping through his brother's body to run out. Bobby came up behind him, a compress held to his eye in order to keep the swelling down.

Dean was screaming, thrashing, "Go away!"

"He'll be alright," Bobby whispered, "Poison's just got to run its course."

Nodding, Sam ignored the rants. He wasn't going to leave his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Lash  
> Word Count: 100


	11. Military Precision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John trains his sons from an early age.

It was something that their father impressed early upon them, as soon as they were able to understand.

It surrounded them; every day from the moment they woke.

As soon as they got up, the beds needed to be made: the sheet crisp around the edges of the mattress, tight enough to bounce a quarter on it.

They were to wash properly, hair combed, short in a crew cut.

Then, training: sit-ups, push-ups, weight training as pre-teens.

Guns were to be cleaned, knives to be sharpened, and spells to be memorized.

"We were raised to be soldiers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Sheet  
> Count: 100


	12. My Brother, the annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a fever. Happy birthday Mad Server.

Sam was juggling seven books in his arms as he opened the motel room door. He nearly dropped them as he balanced the books with one arm and turned the key with the other.

He swore as one slipped off the pile and landed in a shallow puddle of muddy water from the rainstorm a couple of hours before. The sky was gloomy, dark, and only hints of light appeared from their haze.

Once the door was open, he threw the remaining pile on the carpet before going back to pick up the fallen book by the corner, frowning as the water dripped from wet pages.

Luckily, they'd registered for the library cards under a false name. He could only imagine what the obscure reference book would cost. Walking into the room he shared with his brother, he was annoyed to find Dean sleeping on the couch.

He'd left to go to the library at 7:00 am, waking his brother up before he left with the understanding that Dean would be dressed, fed, and ready for the upcoming hunt. From his observations, it seemed that Dean had only managed the first of the three before falling asleep again.

He glanced at the clock. It was noon; even on his worst days, Dean wasn't the type to sleep in past ten a.m.

Sam smirked, remembering their prank-wars, before throwing the heavy books on the table with a loud bang. Just as he'd predicted, Dean jumped up from his deep sleep and let out a yell.

He blearily stared at his little brother, then relaxed... all the way down to the floor.

Initially, Sam laughed at the look his brother gave him. The expression quickly turned to horror as he saw Dean fall to the carpet; his head thudded against the couch cushion before slipping off to hit the floor.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, running towards him. He gripped him by the shoulders, shaking him. "Dean, Dean! Wake up, man!" Sam tapped his face, then quickly removed his hand. His fingers had come away wet. Dean's forehead and upper lip were dotted with sweat. "Shit, why the hell didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Sam slipped his legs under his brother's torso, bracing them both in order to lift Dean back onto the couch. Once he was somewhat settled, Sam ran to their bathroom and grabbed their first aid kit. He fished around for a thermometer then went back to his brother.

Tilting his face, and gently pressing against his jaw, Sam was able to slip the plastic between his lips and under his tongue. Thankfully, the device beeped after thirty seconds giving him the already assumed answer. 102.8-degree fever. High, but not emergency room high.

He poured out a couple of tablets of acetaminophen into his hand and grabbed a bottle of water from the tiny motel fridge. The cap opened with a slight hiss and the seal was broken. He lifted Dean's shoulders, and let his head rest against his chest as he pushed the tablets into his mouth, and quickly followed with the water. It forced Dean to swallow the pills with a sputter, then a big gulp.

Dean was quickly settled back into a more comfortable position, a light blanket thrown over his legs and torso.

Sam went back to the bathroom, dampening a washcloth then gently placing it on his brother's forehead.

Once he deemed the older man was resting comfortably, Sam went over to the table and picked up the phone.

"Bobby," he started, "It's Sam. I have a favor to ask. The hunt in Fredricksburg? Do you think you can handle it? I've already done all of the research, just need someone to do the leg-work. Dean's caught himself the flu. He's completely out of it."

Sam smiled as Bobby immediately agreed. "Thanks, Bobby. We owe you." He hung up the phone and looked back at his brother.

Dean had turned on his side and started drooling small puddles on the pillow. A soft snore escaped, caused by his congestion.

Sam sighed, "It's going to be a long day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/O Challenge: Dean has a fever.


	13. No Other Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from "Faith". Sam's POV.

Maybe if he thought of it as just a road trip, it would keep his heart from beating out of his chest. He could keep his thoughts from mutating from hope to fear. Because, ultimately, there was no way that he was going to fail his brother.

Not when Dean needed him. Not when he'd just sacrificed himself to save the lives of two innocent children.

Sam forced himself to focus on the road, instead of his brother's blue-tinted lips. The faith healer Joshua told him about would work. He'd heal Dean's damaged heart.

There was no other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/O Challenge: Road Trip  
> Word Count: 100


	14. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subjective - can be any character or pairing.

Staring at the glass in front of him as he listened to the unending stream of holiday music, he prayed for the 'peace' that the verses repeated.

He downed the hard liquor in a gulp, wincing at the way that it burned his throat raw. He closed his eyes, desperately wanting to forget all that he'd just seen.

Their bodies flashed through his mind, and he wanted to cry out at the injustice of it all.

Suddenly, a warm hand encompassed his cold one. A familiar voice sounded in his ear.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

It wasn't peace, but close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Raw.  
> Word count: 102


	15. SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues for you: 1. Missouri. 2. Claire. Birthday #1 - SalchanTheWitch

Dean held the book in front of him like a shield of protection. Sam was sitting beside him laughing; the bastard!

It was obvious the woman was a witch – the way she yielded her powers were evident. The lady in question arched her eyebrow, "Do you see my skinny little ass flying around on a broom, boy? I'll hit you with my spoon!"

Dean flinched back, mentally imagining her punishment.

Once Sam abandoned him, Missouri Mosley approached her prey. She patted Dean's hand. "I'm just sassing you. You'll be a great man, Winchester. Don't' forget – I can see the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Shield.  
> Count: 100


	16. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt!Dean. "Their eyes locked, saying everything they needed to without a sound."

The cord was taut against Dean's throat as it lifted him off his feet.

"Dean!" Sam shouted hoarsely as he fought against the bonds keeping him from rescuing his brother.

With a look of horror, Sam watched as the rope twisted around Dean's neck and his lips turned blue. There was nothing Sam could do; he was going to watch his brother die.

Their eyes locked, saying everything they needed to without a sound.

A whoosh of air startled the younger - the older had blacked out - and Dean's guardian angel appeared.

Dean was lowered, weakly gasping and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 100


	17. The Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-apocalypse. They destroyed the world in His name, but no one asked Her.

The earth shook and buildings fell. The very crust quaked with uncontrollable anger. Mother Earth trembled with rage.

The apocalypse was brutal: leaving behind a devastated wasteland.

Remnants of humanity lingered, considering themselves God's chosen ones among the dead.

When it was over, the small pebble named Dean Winchester collapsed at Mother's feet and screamed out loud in anguish; he frightened the crows, who'd pleasantly been eating the carrion laid out for them.

After he'd screamed his throat raw and lost his ability to speak, he ran.

Heaven on Earth, they'd promised. Perhaps they should've asked Her. She never lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Crust  
> Word: 100


	18. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's thoughts during Jessica's funeral.

He could still feel the blistering heat on his skin, even though the cold rain.

His brother was beside him, their shoulders touching.

The sounds of Jess's mother sobbing made his heart shudder.

Dean pulled at his sleeve; it was over. Time to go on now. Everyone was walking away, getting on with their lives.

He needed a minute alone with her. Dean understood.

He slipped his hand inside his coat pocket, fingering the diamond ring he'd spent weeks researching.

As they lowered her body into the ground, he let the diamond drop in.

He'd never need it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 99
> 
> Challenge Word: Shudder.


	19. These are the days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene from What is and what should never be...

Dean mowed the lawn with a vigor he hadn't felt in years.

He waved to the neighbors that walked on by, a smile emanating from his very soul. A new mother pushing her baby waved back.

The next step was to pull the weeds from his mother's flower bed, and he reveled in the dirt and tried not to imagine a grave underneath.

As he took the trash to the curb, he noticed the neighbor's grass.

"Hmm," he said, "The grass is always greener on the other side."

Drinking beer, he thought, "This is the best day of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/O challenge. Adage  
> Count: 100


	20. This Woman's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the greatest thing Mary Winchester had ever done.

In her life, she was used to pain. Used to hardship and self-preservation. But nothing had prepared her for the role she'd been delivered.

John was collapsed in the chair next to her bed. She'd put him through a miniature version of hell for 30 hours. She'd said things that made her marine husband blush and he'd taken it all in stride.

It had been well worth it to see his smile as the doctor put their son in his arms. The minute the baby's fingers curled around John's forefinger, she knew.

He was going to be a wonderful father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/O Challenge: Curl  
> Count: 100


	21. Workout!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag from pilot episode. Pre-series / TeenChesters "Sammy is the name of a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I loved the pilot. When Dean calls his brother Sammy, Sam argues that it's the name of a chubby twelve-year-old. LOL.

Sam groaned. His body was folded in half, head resting against his knees.

He wished for a normal life - a father who didn't force them to 'train'.

Dean threw himself on the bed beside him, laughing. "Ahh, Sammy," Dean patted Sam's flabby belly, "It's your fault, you know. You shouldn't have let yourself get fat and out of shape."

"It's Sam!" The twelve-year-old punched Dean in the arm. "And I'm not fat! You'd be sore too if Dad made you run the track 10 times."

"Dude, I ran it 15 times," Dean smirked.

Glare. "You suck. I hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/O Challenge: Fold. (Folded)  
> Count: 100


End file.
